Two Countries
by MusicAnimeWaitno.Both
Summary: What would happen if Canada found a new country on a small, new found island out at sea? Or if Greece found his new twin up side down in a tree on an island? Only the gods would know... Anyways, this summary was kind of sucky, but read if you want and come live the lives of two new countries...
1. Chapter 1

Two Countries

Chapter 1 - Meeting The Observant One

Canada's P.O.V

It was a nice summers evening and the sun was just getting ready to set. I walked on the coast line as I watched the sun setting on the horizon. I was really close to the border of my land and my brother America's land. The sparkling blue water of the ocean splashed to the right of me as my gaze suddenly locked onto a small dot out in the distance of the ocean….it looked like an island…

'Should I take America with me?' I questioned in my head as I stared at the island in the distance. After contemplating the idea of getting my brother, I decided against it and decided to go alone with Kumajiro.

~Small time-skip brought to you by Canada on a boat~

Once I arrived at the island, I instantly noticed a small, chibi-like figure laying in a field surrounded by flowers. I approached slowly towards the small figure, since they were asleep, and took in her features. The small figure had dirty blonde hair that was in a messy braid, purple with hints of gold glasses that were slightly crooked, and tanned skin. She adorned multiple hair ties on her wrist, dark blue jeans, a plain purple t-shirt that said 'Smile through it', and plain converse.

I bent down beside her and lightly shook her shoulders to wake her up only for her to flip on her side and continue to sleep.

Chibi persons P.O.V

I laughed in my head as I pretended to sleep as someone shook my shoulders. After about another 10 minutes I decided to give the jig up and sat up.

"Okay, okay! I'm up…" I mumbled as I rubbed the sleep from my hazel eyes. I stared blankly at the blonde haired man crouched in front of me in confusion. That's when I noticed the weird curl he has located on his head.

I tilted my head. "Are you Canada?" I asked as he stared at me with wide eyes as a white bear stood next to him. He slowly nodded his head at my question as an awkward silence passed between us.

"You know w-who I am? B-but h-how?" he question as I stood up from my sitting position on the grassy field. "Yeah, America told me!" I exclaimed as he tilted his head in confusion.

"You know my brother?" he asked as he stood back up to his full height. "Yeah. America's the one that found me. By the way, what's the bears name?" I asked as I looked at the bear situated next to him on the ground.

"Kumajiro," was all Canada said as we both looked at the bear. Talk about a weird meeting at night. I looked around the field covered in a variety of flowers as the moon shined brightly over our heads. I observed my surroundings more as the awkward silence continued. Canada just stood there with the white bear next to him.

"Well…I'm gonna go inside and go to bed now." I stated as a little hut appeared out of no where. As I turned around to walk towards the hut, a hand stopped me as it slightly squeezed my shoulder.

"H-Hold on! What's y-your name?" Canada asked as I peered at his taller frame over my shoulder. I smiled at my forget fullness as I opened my mouth to tell him my name.

"I'm the new country, well kind of island. Anyways I'm the new country The Calm Isles, but you can call me Katsune or Calm cause of my island." I said running off towards the hut.

~Somewhere else in the world~

"Oh my god! Is that a cat?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alyssa: I finally managed to type this up!**

 **America: Ummm… Alyssa it's only been a couple days…**

 **Alyssa: So! It still took time to think of what to put in this chapter…**

 **Italy: Writing stories isn't that hard, Alyssa-chan!**

 **Alyssa: I don't even want to know why you guys are in my house in the first place…**

 **Italy: I was bored….**

 **America: Can we just get to the story?**

 **Alyssa: Oh yeah. Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

 **Italy: I'll do it! Anyways, Alyssa-chan and Lillian-chan don't own Hetalia or us countries. She just owns her characters!**

 **Alyssa: Oh and before I start I just wanted to say that I changed the way Greece meets one of the new countries…**

Chapter 2

Meeting The Hellish One

Normal P.O.V

It was a peaceful morning in Greece. The sun shone shined brightly in the sky illuminating the grassy field. A steady breeze blew making the grass shimmer and a single trees leaves shift. The lone tree sat atop of a grassy hill and was surrounded by different breeds of cats. The cats were all gathered around a male as he slept peacefully underneath the shade providing tree. This man was named Hercules or better known as Greece.

As Greece slept he failed to notice a small female figure located on one of the branches of the tree. The girl was only near the country because she had spotted the felines surrounding Hercules. She was surprised he hadn't heard her squeal "Oh my god! Are those cats?" earlier when she wasn't even that far away. The girl lazily jumped down from the branch, careful not to scare the poor felines, and grinned seeing the boy was still sleeping.

The girl was quite small, but she seemed older compared to her short height. She had short black hair where her bangs were swept to the left side of her face.(Kinda like an emo/scene look) She had piercing blue-gray eyes that were glancing at the boy and cats and pale skin. She adorned a bloody red t-shirt that said 'Punk music dumbass, not Pop music' in big black letters, black capris, red converse, several band bracelets, and several ear piercing. Both ears had two small diamond studs and two small silver hoops.

"Umm…dude are you gonna get up?" the girl said gingerly picking up a black cat. Greece shifted in his sleep but he did not wake up. Typical Greece. Seeing how Greece wasn't going to wake up the girl slightly kicked his foot. At this the Greek finally opened his eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you, but you weren't waking up," the girl said as she softly pet the black feline. Hercules eyes lazily looked at the girl in a confused manner seeing the unknown girl. "I was wondering if you were the country Greece?" The girl said letting the cat jump out of her grasp. Said cat trotted over to Hercules and curled up into a ball on his lap.

"Yes, and you are?" Greece said taking in her features. All the female did was look at him with a lazy glance as she shoved her hands in her capris pockets.

"I'm the new country-well island, The Hellish Isles, but my actual name's Danny." Danny said looking at him. _Hellish?_ Greece thought, _she doesn't remind me of something hellish._

"I know what you're thinking and I know it's true. Just wait until you get to know me." Danny said as that same lazy grin was plastered on her face. Greece nodded as he leaned further against the tree.

"I there anything else…you wanted to ask?" Hercules asked as he closed his eyes waiting until he could fall back asleep. "Umm…actually would you perhaps know of a new country called The Calm Isles?" the seemed to be lazy girl asked as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Never heard of 'em, but I think Canada found another country the other day. I think he said it was a blonde." The Greek said opening one eye to peer at the brunette in front of him. "Did he say anything about a name?"

"Calm I think…" Greece said letting his hand drift down to the sleeping feline on his lap. At the given information the girl nodded as she turned to leave the hill to let Greece sleep.

"Come back here tomorrow…" was all Greece said as the girl peered over her shoulders at him. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged with a smile gracing her face. Greece had a plan, and that plan was to officially help Danny find her other friend.

 _Maybe Canada can help since he apparently found this other person,_ was all Hercules thought as he drifted off to sleep with all of the felines still surrounding him under the tree.

 **Alyssa: I finished it!**

 **America:….you still have to make other chapters.**

 **Alyssa:*Silence***

 **America and Italy: Alyssa?**

 **Italy: America find Lillian-chan! I think you broke Alyssa-chan!**

 **America: I don't know where Lillian lives!**

 **Alyssa: Guys…I'm not broken!*Says bashing both boys up the head.* Anyways…that was it for chapter 2. And yes, I know, it sucks and it was short…**

 **Italy: No it didn't! it was better than what I could do.**

 **Alyssa: Yeah, okay…*says sarcastically***


End file.
